Field of the Invention:
The invention relates to an adjusting device for a matching table and, more particularly, wherein a support for at least one copy to be matched is reciprocatingly movable towards and away from an observer, the support and a frame of the matching table having a common guide for the adjusting movement, the support being releasably held fast with respect to the frame by a frictional retainer having a spring-loaded locking action on both sides thereof.
Such a matching table is described in Japanese Patent 5-3954.
A suspended holder for a sample or specimen copy is movable reciprocatingly in guides towards and away from an observer. Furthermore, the holder is movable in vertical direction. A further support for a copy to be matched is rigidly disposed in a desk. A disadvantage of this construction is that the sample or specimen copies and the copies to be matched are unable to be arranged optimally with respect to the angles of illumination and observation, so that disturbing reflections have to be contended with.